


Bestowment

by lovehaunts



Series: Benefaction [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Argentina, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Will Graham, Buenos Aires, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Fucking Machines, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Praise Kink, References to Mental Health and Suicide, Service Top, Sex Toys, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehaunts/pseuds/lovehaunts
Summary: "You spoil me," Will said against Hannibal's lips.Hannibal kissed him, hands clutching the flesh of Will's backside and bringing their hips together. "I'm giving you what you deserve," he replied.After stealing a kiss himself, Will pulled away and walked over to the bed. He lounged on it, leaning back on his elbows, his legs spread wide in invitation. "What else do I deserve?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.*****Set 2 years after TWotL, 5 years prior to my story "Gifts." Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Benefaction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916554
Comments: 27
Kudos: 170





	Bestowment

Hannibal had just finished setting everything up when Will entered their bedroom, his robe loosely tied and his hair damp from his shower.

Will let out a low whistle when he noticed the device standing level to their bed. It was identical to the one that had captivated him while they'd been stalking their latest prey. Although they’d not been at the sex club for pleasure of the typical variety, neither of them had been unaffected by their surroundings. Will had been affected to a greater extent, and Hannibal had later found himself on his knees, swallowing Will down whole in plain view of both indifferent and hungry eyes.

But before all that, there had been Will's fascination with this sleek and powerful device, his eyes glued to it thrusting into a suspended body, the rhythm punishing and unrelenting. Hannibal had smelled the sharpness of Will's arousal over all others in the room, and before they’d left, he’d discretely inquired about its make and model.

Now, Will trailed his hand over the motor unit and read the specifications, his eyes going wide. "One-eighth horsepower, Christ." Will glanced at Hannibal, the corner of his mouth upturned. "This is top of the line, Doctor."

"Only the best for you," Hannibal said, smiling as Will let his robe slip from his shoulders. He tossed it over a chair and pressed his naked body along Hannibal's, the water from his skin seeping into Hannibal's silk underwear.

"You spoil me," Will said against Hannibal's lips.

Hannibal kissed him, hands clutching the flesh of Will's backside and bringing their hips together. "I'm giving you what you deserve," he replied.

After stealing a kiss himself, Will pulled away and walked over to the bed. He lounged on it, leaning back on his elbows, his legs spread wide in invitation. "What else do I deserve?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Hannibal kneeled in front of Will and placed his hands on Will's thighs. "That depends. Have you been a good boy?"

Will smiled, his eyes alight. "I'd say I've been a very, very good boy. The proof was in tonight's Lechón Asado."

("What cut do you want?" Will had asked him the evening before, his righteous fury replaced with a calm and controlled deference, knife in hand and blood splattered across his face, the dead body of a serial rapist at their feet.

"The shoulder," Hannibal had answered, completely enraptured by his ferocious boy.)

Hannibal smiled in return. "Yes, it was. And what do you think very, very good boys deserve?"

Will's smile became a smirk. "Well, based on the set-up, apparently not your cock."

"No, you deserve that. However, you don't want it, not yet. Isn't that correct?"

Will's mouth relaxed, his eyes softening. "Yes."

"So, we'll go with an alternative." Hannibal bent to retrieve a wooden box from under the bed, placing it next to Will. "Go ahead. It's your gift."

Will opened the box, not looking surprised nor particularly impressed by its contents until he took it out. His jaw dropped slightly. "Did you have this specially made?"

"No. It only bears a remarkable likeness."

"I'd say." Will inspected the toy with curiosity, stroking it, testing its length and girth with his hands. Hannibal felt like Will was resisting the urge to place it inside his mouth. "It's amazing how much it looks and feels like yours. No foreskin, though."

"Unfortunately ones with foreskins are few and far between. None were as good of likeness in size or as high quality."

Will traced the graceful, upward curve of the shaft. "Shame. I like yours."

"I know you do. You'll have to be satisfied with the real thing."

"Can I see it right now?" Will asked, setting aside the toy.

Hannibal nodded and rose to his feet. He pushed down the front of his underwear, displaying his cock.

Will leaned forward and held it as he licked, with broad swipes across the foreskin. He pulled it back, just a little, enough to slip the tip of his tongue inside, rolling it against the head. Hannibal groaned and twisted his hands in Will's hair.

Hannibal let it continue for a couple minutes, allowing Will to enjoy his cock as Will pulled at his own, before gently drawing him away. "As lovely as this is and you are, Will, this isn't how tonight’s going to go."

"So how is it going to go then?" Will asked, his tone indicating that he knew the answer already. He just wanted to hear Hannibal say it.

Hannibal slid his underwear off before pushing Will back onto the bed and settling between his legs.

"First, cunning boy, I'll open you up with my mouth and my fingers. Then when you're ready, I'll use the machine to fuck you with the toy while I control it. I'll tell you when and how to touch yourself. I want you to hold on as long as you can, but you are to tell me when you want to come. Do I have your consent?"

Will nodded, his cheeks flushed. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Will grinned. "Yes, Daddy." He pulled Hannibal into a deep kiss before releasing him and pushing at his shoulders. Will bent his knees, spreading himself wide. "Come on, Daddy, give your cunning boy what he deserves."

Hannibal kissed down Will's body, stopping briefly at the scar that cut across Will's abdomen. Will's hands grasped the back of Hannibal's neck, holding Hannibal close as he traced his tongue along the raised seam.

Will's cock was hard against his belly, thick with a wide head that was shining at the tip. This part of Will was as breathtaking as the rest, and Hannibal wished to draw it someday, to immortalize it with pencil and paper.

Hannibal kissed the head and gently licked the slit, gathering the precome. Hannibal continued to apply the most delicate of motions and was rewarded with a fresh spurt across his tongue. Hannibal ran his lips down the back of the shaft, to lave the heavy sack with his tongue before lifting it to kiss down the perineum to Will's entrance.

"Can you hold yourself open, dear boy?" Hannibal asked, licking his thumb and rubbing it against the pink hole. Will's hands went to the back of his thighs, pulling them up and back, exposing himself in full to Hannibal.

It had delighted Hannibal how unabashed Will had been with their lovemaking since the very first time, six months back, freely allowing the pleasure Hannibal bestowed upon him and giving it back to Hannibal in return. They had performed every act upon the other using mouths and hands and fingers, and Will himself had taken Hannibal for the first time months back, following their inaugural hunt in Bueno Aires.

Hannibal taking Will was the last significant act of sexual intimacy, and Hannibal knew Will's reluctance wasn't due to still lingering doubts of a man who had believed himself to be heterosexual for the majority of his life. Hannibal had noticed how Will's eyes would often close when he took Hannibal, not out of pleasure but instead seemingly lost in his own mind, searching for the quiet of the stream.

It was clear that Will tended to prefer acts that involved only one of them being directly pleasured, as his physical sensations coupled with Hannibal's own were prone to overwhelm him. Hannibal inferred that it had always been that way, and if anything, with Will being finally free to be his true self and Hannibal expecting merely that from him, it had not been as distressing as it had been with prior partners—and Hannibal knew that list in itself was very short.

While Hannibal was uncertain about the specifics, the intensity of being penetrated was something with which Will seemed familiar. Will’s fascination with the device had provided a means to reintroduce it to Will in a pleasurable way, a means that would be one-sided and yet as close to the true act as possible.

And such a means required proper preparation.

Will sighed at the first press of Hannibal’s tongue across his entrance, his hands moving to Hannibal’s head. Hannibal had devoted entire evenings to this act before, making love to this most intimate part of Will with his mouth and tongue until Will's thighs were quivering and Hannibal had to pry Will’s hands from his hair.

Now, Will’s fingers combed through Hannibal’s hair as Hannibal coaxed the puckered opening to relax, moving his tongue in circular motions followed by broad, firm licks. He briefly pushed the tip of his tongue inside, before grabbing the bottle of lubricant he’d placed under a pillow and coating his fingers generously. He worked Will open slowly, letting Will adjust to something that was still new to him, but that his body welcomed. Hannibal pushed his fingers deep, with Will’s hands pulling at his hair at the faintest touch against his prostate.

Hannibal had worked his way up to three fingers, Will taking them so easily, being so open and slick, before he was being tugged up.

"Hannibal, Hannibal," Will said, pushing his cock against him. "I'm ready. How do you want me?"

Hannibal guided Will into position: lying on his back, his legs spread and bent at the knee, his toes curling over the edge of their bed. Will made a soft sound as Hannibal pushed the well-lubricated toy a couple inches inside, before strapping its base to the machine. Hannibal took the remote in hand and lay curled up on his side, fingers running through Will's hair.

Will turned his head to Hannibal. "Kiss me."

Hannibal did and turned the dial on the remote, capturing Will's broken cry as he was fully penetrated.

Hannibal kept the strokes slow at first, gradually increasing the speed, letting the toy open Will up. Will's forehead creased, and Hannibal noticed his cock was flagging.

"How does it feel?" Hannibal asked.

"I don't know. Full. Intense, but…" he trailed off.

"Tilt your hips down, love, just a bit."

Will did, and swore as the new angle allowed the curve of the toy to rub against his prostate.

"Better?" Hannibal asked, smiling.

Will let out a shaky laugh, then groaned as Hannibal increased the speed. "Yeah, much better. Fuck." Will's cock began to fill again and soon it was hard and thick, the head kissing his belly with each jolt from the machine.

Hannibal watched as Will got lost in his pleasure, his skin flushed and lips parted. He made the loveliest of sounds when Hannibal sped up the device and whimpered when Hannibal slowed it down to a crawl. His fingers twitched where they lay on his chest.

"Do you want to touch yourself, sweet boy?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes, please," Will said, breathless.

"Go ahead. But do it gently."

Will cupped himself, raising his cock slightly, running his thumb across the wet head before giving himself a light stroke, hissing at even minimal contact.

"You're taking it so well, darling boy." Hannibal touched Will's mouth and Will opened it, allowing Hannibal to push two fingers inside. Will rolled his tongue around them, coaxing them deeper, taking them as beautifully as he could Hannibal's cock.

Hannibal kept moving the dial of the remote further, the sound of the toy's base slapping against Will's body filling the room. Will made a noise down low in his throat and sucked Hannibal's fingers harder, lightly gnawing on them with his teeth.

"You may touch yourself more if you like," Hannibal said, but Will chose not to, still only handling himself with barely there caresses, spreading himself even wider for the toy that pounded into him mercilessly.

Hannibal removed his fingers from Will’s mouth and replaced them with his tongue, swallowing Will's moans as the thrusts intensified. Hannibal went to touch Will, but Will broke the kiss, shaking his head.

"No, don’t, please don't. I'll come. I don't want to come yet. Please, Hannibal."

"You marvelous creature," Hannibal murmured, and instead placed his hand over Will's heart, the beat strong and fast. Hannibal pressed his face into the side of Will's neck, inhaling his scent.

Minutes ticked by, with Hannibal kissing away the tears that ran down the side of Will's face. Will’s cock was soon abandoned by even his own hand, lying in a pool of precome, producing more and more from the constant pressure on his prostate. And still Hannibal kept speaking to him, encouraging him and grounding him, saying: _yes, you're perfect, you lovely boy, let me hear you, you were made for this, you can take more, I know, I have you._

_I love you._

"Hannibal," Will gasped. "I want to come."

Hannibal turned down the remote, slowing the thrusts steadily. He stopped the machine completely and unstrapped the toy, still half-buried inside Will's body.

"Sit up, love. On your knees, your back towards me." Hannibal placed his hand against the base of the toy, to keep it steady, to keep it in.

Trembling, Will rolled onto his side and then kneeled. Hannibal guided Will into a sitting position on his lap, making sure that the base of the toy landed on Hannibal's own shin, to provide a solid pressure. Will groaned as the toy was pushed as deep as it could go. Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and brought Will flush to his chest, his own hardness trapped between them.

"How do you wish to come?” Hannibal asked, his lips brushing Will's ear. “By my hand or your own?"

“Yours, please," Will answered, panting.

Hannibal took hold of Will's cock, his grip firm and slow. Will made a desperate noise as he tried to thrust up into Hannibal's hand, but was hindered by Hannibal's strong grip around his chest. "No, I got you. Roll your hips, darling," Hannibal said. Will did just that, moaning as the toy rubbed inside him from a different position.

"There you go," Hannibal continued, his strokes increasing. "You're doing so well, my beautiful boy. So very, very well." Will was leaking all over Hannibal's hand now, extremely close. Simply one last push was needed. Hannibal nipped at Will's ear and said, “Very soon you'll be able to take Daddy's cock."

At that, Will's body seized and he groaned loudly, his release coating his chest and Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal kept stroking him through it, beyond it, spurred by Will's still rotating hips and the delightful noises he made as he pushed himself to his limits.

Eventually, Will's movements ceased with a deep sigh and Hannibal released his cock. Hannibal dragged his fingers through the come on Will's chest and brought it to his lips for a taste. No sooner had he touched his mouth than Will was grabbing Hannibal's hand and bringing it to his own, taking in three of Hannibal's fingers, sucking his release from Hannibal's skin.

Hannibal had mostly forgotten his own pleasure while taking care of Will, but now this need resurfaced, and he bucked his hips until he came against Will's back with a low moan. Will continued to clean his come from Hannibal's hand, tongue trailing over his wrist scar to capture an errant streak.

Seemingly sated, Will twisted his neck to kiss him, and Hannibal hummed in pleasure at tasting what Will had stolen for himself.

Hannibal's hand traveled between them and settled on the base of the toy, a finger slipping between it and Will's body. He traced the edge of Will's entrance, stretched the same width that he would soon enough be around Hannibal himself.

"Can you lean forward for me?” Hannibal asked. “So I can remove this?"

Will nodded, going forward until he was on all fours, Hannibal's come sliding off his back and dripping onto the bed.

Hannibal gripped the base of the toy and slowly slid it out, Will softly moaning. The hole was flushed a deep pink, twitching, and slightly gaped. Hannibal fought the urge to fill it again—with his fingers, his tongue, a plug—knowing that it would be too much for Will at this point, after he had already given so much.

"Lie down on your stomach, love. I’m going to start a bath."

Will slowly did, rubbing his cheek against the sheets when he was lying flat. Hannibal stroked down Will's right flank before rising from the bed, taking the toy with him.

While waiting for the tub to fill, Hannibal washed the toy and cleaned the mess from his stomach. The tub filled quickly, and Hannibal poured the bath oil into the water, notes of eucalyptus and cedar filling the room.

When Hannibal returned to their bedroom with a warm washcloth in his hand, he marveled at the beautiful sight that greeted him. Will's eyes were closed, and from his breathing Hannibal could tell he was in the place between wakefulness and sleep.

Hannibal announced his presence with a light touch to Will's shoulder. He carefully cleaned Will's back and thighs before lying on his side next to him. Will immediately rolled over, wrapping himself around Hannibal. Will slipped a leg between Hannibal's and buried his face into the base of his throat. Hannibal brought him closer, his fingers threading through the curls at Will's neck, and they held each other for a while.

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s forehead, before untangling and sitting up. "The water will grow cold. Come."

Will groaned in disapproval, but he raised himself up and followed Hannibal to the bathroom, his footing a little unsteady and uneven.

Will lowered himself into the clawfoot tub and groaned again, this time with satisfaction. When Hannibal went to leave, he was stopped by Will grabbing his hand.

Will looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

It was a tight fit, but Hannibal squeezed himself behind Will, the water gently lapping at the sides of the tub. They'd have to see about a larger bathtub in the future, but with Will's head resting on Hannibal's chest and Hannibal's thighs tight against Will’s hips, Hannibal didn't find himself wanting.

"Was tonight enjoyable?" Hannibal asked, embracing Will.

Will made an affirmative sound. "Very much so. We're going to need to get your money's worth out of that machine. And I think a few more times before the real thing. I don't think I'd be able to take it yet." He smiled, and shifted his weight against Hannibal's groin.

"Then we'll have to make sure you're begging for it, my boy," Hannibal said, grinning as Will failed to keep himself from shivering.

"I guess we will."

Hannibal kissed the top of Will’s head and asked the question he knew the answer to, though not the details. "Have you been penetrated in that way before?"

There was a lengthy silence before Will answered, like he was unsure if he should. "Yes. Molly and I, we tried. It didn't go well. She'd done it before, but never with a guy. There was more prep work than either of us had anticipated. By the time I was ready, she was flustered and I was flustered, so I just…" Will made a vague gesture with his hands.

"Well, I'm glad to have helped improve the experience," Hannibal said, stroking the shell of Will's ear.

Will twisted his neck to look at him, his eyes searching Hannibal's face. "I thought you'd be more jealous," he said, bemused.

"Do you want me to be jealous?"

Will reached up, tapping the side of Hannibal's face, a bit sharply. "Don't deflect," he said in warning.

"Why would I be jealous? You're here." He leaned down, close to Will's ear. "And I'd noticed, before we met with the Dragon, that your ring was gone." He brought Will's left hand to his mouth and kissed the bare ring finger. "Regardless of what happened that night, you weren't going back. Not to her anyway."

"No, I wasn't," Will confirmed.

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s palm. "Where did you leave it? The soap dish in the bathroom?” he asked.

“No.” Will shook his head. "The nightstand in the master bedroom."

Hannibal leaned his head back on the lip of the tub. "A declaration."

Will nodded. "I was hoping the FBI and Jack would find it before Freddie Lounds. It appears they did."

Hannibal hummed in agreement. There had never been a mention of the ring on TattleCrime.

"I thought," Will continued, his voice hesitant. "I thought that we'd get here quicker than we did, if we'd survived. I thought I would allow myself to get here sooner. I didn't anticipate…"

That year. That horrible, magnificent first year in Havana. Both of them needing more time to heal physically than they’d cared for, and then after, Will's utter recklessness in his behavior, like an addict chasing that first high. At times as equally repugnant as it was transcendent, it then spiraled into something uncontrollable and ruinous. The moment where Hannibal thought he'd truly lost Will to his own mind, to a savagery that spelled the end of everything Hannibal thought they finally had. That after coming so far, his Will was gone, where Hannibal thought he'd have no choice other than to stop, by his own hand, this man who shared Will’s face. It was something Hannibal knew he wouldn't be able to come back from.

Hannibal cleared his throat. "It doesn’t matter. We are here now."

Will reached up again, but this time he touched Hannibal's face gently, his thumb caressing under Hannibal’s left eye. Hannibal realized the wetness he felt on his cheek was not from the water.

Hannibal guided Will as he turned until they were chest to chest. Will cupped his face and kissed him, soft. Hannibal opened his mouth to Will's tongue and ran his hand along Will's back, tracing his spine.

"I love you," Will said, his lips brushing Hannibal’s jaw.

Hannibal's hand paused, only for a moment, but his clever boy noticed.

Will drew back, looking at him with confusion. "Hannibal. You had to have known.” Will ran his hand through Hannibal’s hair. His eyes shifted, until they were no longer looking at Hannibal directly, but a little off to the side, like they would so many times in the past. “I wouldn't be here otherwise,” Will said, his tone sincere, his eyes once again meeting Hannibal's after the words were out.

Hannibal knew that Will didn't only mean in his bed, or by his side when they hunt. Will meant anywhere at all.

Hannibal clasped the sides of Will’s face, opened his mouth to speak, and then found himself at a loss for words. He secured his arms back around Will, and they laid there, holding one another tightly, still wrapped up in each other long after the water had grown cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing [MaddieContrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary) for the beta! ❤ Also thank you to [tanathil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil/) and @cannibalqueer for the Twitter conversation that inspired me! ❤


End file.
